Percy Jackson and the Heart of Olympus
by Moses J. Brentenmiere
Summary: Percy retrieves the Heart of Olympus-a valuable tool for the upcoming war. Relationships bloom, danger ensues, and Luke has joined in to get his hands on the Heart. How can this help the trio in their fight against evil? How will they manage to stay sane?
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson

And The

Heart of the Olympus

Percy had just returned from school and walked inside his apartment. He dropped his bag and walked to the kitchen. As usual, his mom had put out a plate of blue cookies, his favorite, and a glass of milk. As he picked up the first cookie he looked around; his mother was not there. _Hmm. She's usually home by now. I wonder where she could be, _he thought.

"Mom!" he called out. There was no sound but the echo of his call. His mother was always home before he returned from school. If she had gone anywhere she would have left a note or called. Percy began to worry. _Maybe a monster had come in the house earlier and kidnapped her. Damn it, Luke. How dare he stoop so low just to get to me!_

But this was unlike Luke. He rarely attacked family members and chose to hurt Percy head-on and physically as much as he could. So Percy did the only thing he could think of doing. He Iris-messaged Annabeth. She always knew what to do in tough situations.  
"Oh goddess, accept my offering. Show me Annabeth Chase, Camp Half-Blood."

When the message finally connected Percy saw Annabeth sitting in front of a mirror surrounded by half of the Aphrodite cabin. He cleared his throat loudly so they could hear him without being rude. The girls turned around, saw his face and began to giggle. They whispered for a few moments and left the cabin to allow the two to talk.

"Annabeth?"

"Oh, Percy. Hi. Sorry I didn't hear you over the girls."

"That's fine. What were they doing in your cabin?" he asked.

"Oh nothing. They kind of jumped me and wouldn't let me go until I had a makeover. Once they started there was no stopping them" she said her face getting redder by the second. "What's up? How are things back in the city?"

"I came home from school and walked into the kitchen. My mom is always there waiting for me. But when I went inside she wasn't there. No note. No call on my phone to explain where she went. I thought maybe it was Luke, but it is unlike him to go to family members. So I thought you could help," he explained.

She looked at him for a second and began to think. Even a child of Athena was stumped by this one. Then she got it.

"Percy, Iris-message your mom. I've never tried it before but maybe the goddess can connect you to her without a location. Once you've tried that come to camp. Chiron has an important message for us."

Percy brought out another drachma and Iris message his mother. He was surprised to see her in a bridal shop, picking out dresses with Aphrodite and a few water nymphs. _I guess Paul proposed to her while I was away. Good for him._

After clearing the message, not wanting to ruin her moment, Percy gathered a jar of nectar and a few ambrosia squares and left for camp. He had Riptide on him and Tyson's watch on his wrist and he felt ready for almost anything. Not wanting to walk he took a cab and was dropped off a block away from Half-Blood Hill. After the long trek up the hill he ran to the Big House for the meeting. He was unfortunately 5 minutes late.

Percy opened the door to the Big House and stepped.

"Ah Peter Johnson finally joins us. Welcome," Mr. D said with absolutely no emotion.

_Will he ever get my name right?_

Percy sat down next to Grover and Chiron continued what he was saying.

"Percy, I have been explaining to Grover and Annabeth here that there is a need for a quest. The gods have lost the Heart of Olympus, a valuable item that is essential to the rule of the gods."

"What exactly does it do?"

"I was at that part when you arrived. The Heart of Olympus is an orb. Inside the orb is a large gem known as Olympium. It radiates power. The gods store a fraction of there essence and power in the gem and keep it locked up in a Celestial bronze vault guarded by 100 Cyclopes. Recently the orb has gone missing. A child of Zeus, Charles "Chuck" Norris was sent to find it 30 years ago and yet again it is gone. We can't rule out the possibility that Luke has something to do with this." Chiron explained to them that the three have been assigned to find the Heart of Olympus because of multiple previous successes.

"When do we begin?" Percy asked.

"You have three days time to prepare and train. I have no doubt that there will be many monsters and challenges along the way."

Percy, Grover and Annabeth left the Big House. It was time for dinner and all three were starving. After eating the three returned to Percy's cabin to discuss what they were going to do about the Heart.

"Well this is obviously very valuable and very, very dangerous. We'll need to spend the next few days training, and researching possible locations of the Orb. Oh and Percy, you have to go the Oracle. We need a prophecy. I'll try to contact Chuck Norris to get any leads."

Annabeth always had a plan. Percy left for the arena to train while Grover and Annabeth left to find out more about the Heart of Olympus. Annabeth went to large library that was in the back of her cabin. She spent hours going through the different books. After four and a half hours she picked out a book on many godly items. At the back of the book was a small section on the Heart. Apparently the gods didn't want anyone knowing too much about the orb. It stated that the orb was hidden in a neutral zone of the gods so that one of them would not have power over it. The Heart of Olympus is hidden in the fountain of Chaos. The fountain was the only essence of the creational blackness that remained on Earth. It would immediately kill any mortal. Chuck Norris was sent to retrieve it after the Titanomachy to restore the gods' power.

"Hmm. It doesn't give a location. This is going to be really hard. I'd better go ask Chiron where the Fountain of Chaos might be" Annabeth said to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Exams are coming soon at my high school so I may not have much time to write a new chapter. I have a vacation in a few days so dont flame if I dont update in a while.

* * *

Chapter 2

Annabeth ran over to the Big House to talk to Chiron. Seeing as they only had three days to prepare, she wasn't willing to waste any time.

"Chiron, I've been researching the Heart of Olympus. It says the gods left it in the Fountain of Chaos, yet it provides no location. I thought I'd come to you. Do you have any knowledge of the fountain?"

"Even I am not old enough to know of Chaos and his remains," Chiron started. "I suggest asking your parents for any information they might have on the whereabouts of the Heart or the fountain." Annabeth decided to Iris-message her mother. It was a risky move but something needed to be done before they could leave for their quest. The goddess was getting quite tired of the constant use of her messaging system so it took quite a while to connect.

"Mother?"

"Oh Annabeth. Hello, how is everything. You never write, you never call. I may be a god but I can't know everything that my favorite daughter is doing. Are you still hanging around with Percy?"

"Mother, he is my friend. I messaged you because Chiron has assigned us a quest. Percy, Grover, and I must go retrieve the lost Heart of Olympus. I need to know possible locations of the Fountain of Chaos."

"As you know, every thing in the godly world moves with Western Civilization. So the fountain must be in a modern day American source of hazardous water. Now think where could that be?"

"Hmmmmmm. Oh the Global Nuclear headquarters. Thank you mother." Annabeth disconnected the message and went to find Percy. She headed over to the arena to talk to him about the fountain. He was working on his swordplay when she arrived.

Look at him, without a shirt. He's all sweaty and muscular and...Stop it! What are you thinking?

"Hey Annabeth. What's up? Have you found any info on the Heart of Olympus?"

"Well the Heart of Olympus was placed in the Fountain of Chaos by the Gods after it was created. They didn't want anyone having more power over it than the other. So the Fountain is a neutral zone. It's the only essence left of the creator. Its contents are deadly to mortals and can only be retrieved in times of dire need."

"So where is it?"

"At Global Nuclear Headquarters. That's where the fountain is located. Now all we have to do is look for any sign of who might have taken it."

"I'll go to Chiron and have him assemble our things. We can leave tomorrow. By the way, have you seen Grover anywhere? I need to talk to him about something."

"What is it?"

"Nothing really. Just guy stuff," he said.

"Oh okay. I'll find him for you," all the while trying to figure what could be so important.

Annabeth left the arena and went to the Big House to tell Chiron. After filling him in about the fountain she asked for the harpies to assemble their things. Chiron told her to get Percy for his prophecy. She left to find Grover. He was on a rock and would not move.

"Grover, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. It's just that I've been telling as many people as I can about Pan. He's gone and we have to make up for it. But no one believes me. They put me down, tell me I'm wrong, and laugh in my face. They call me failure. I can't take it anymore," he said between tears.

"Grover don't listen to them. You're the best satyr there ever was. Pan wouldn't have chosen you if he didn't believe in you. And that's all that matters. Don't listen to those other satyrs they're just jealous that you were chosen instead of them. Now come on, Percy needs to talk to about something."

"Okay and he picked himself up and walked off with Annabeth.

When they arrived back at the arena Percy was still training.

"Give yourself a break," Annabeth yelled. "It's been hours. Just sit down for a few minutes. I have Grover for you."

"Okay. For you." Annabeth blushed a little.

"And when your done," she said trying to hide her redness. "Chiron wants you to go to the Oracle."

"Oh ok."

Annabeth walked off, hand over her face and hurried back to her cabin. Percy and Grover sat down on the bench.

"Grover you can read emotions right?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well Annabeth has been acting a little weird lately. I have no idea what's wrong with her. I need you to tell me what she's feeling, what she's thinking. Tell me she's alright."

"Well I promised myself I wouldn't do this."

"Do what?" Percy asked leaning in a little.

"Well dude. She's been blushing, laughing, giggling. I mean only an idiot could have trouble figuring this one out."

"Well thank you for calling me an idiot."

"I didn't mean it that way. Just never mind. Dude Annabeth likes you. It's obvious. It's also obvious you like her."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's obvious. You talk about her constantly when she's not there, you always think about her..."

"How do you know that?"

"Empathy link, remember? Oh and you were visited by Aphrodite the goddess of love on a quest to save Annabeth! Duh!"

"Well what do you think I should do?"

"Dude ask her out!"

"Well I've thought about that but I don't know if she'll say yes."

'Whatever. That's doesn't matter now. What matters is finding that orb. Now we got to go if we can get any start on that quest we got to leave now."

Percy and Grover left the arena to meet up with Annabeth at the Big House. Little did they know, Silena was listening in on their entire conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The trio entered the Big House and faced Chiron. He handed them each a backpack and told them that they would leave the next morning. Grover went to gather his reed pipes and some cans to pack as Annabeth was leaving to gather her things.

"Annabeth wait," Percy said.

She just kept walking as if she heard nothing, her face reddening with every step.

"Annabeth wait," He said again, grabbing her shoulder to stop her.

"Yes Percy?" hiding her face behind her hands.

"What are you doing? Look at me. Annabeth, Grover and I were talking. He can read emotions, as you know, and I asked him to read yours…"

Annabeth suddenly looked up, a hardened stare on her face.

"Just listen. You've been acting really weird lately. I wanted his help to see what was up with you. He told me…he told me you liked me. Now don't look away. I want to tell you that I like you to. My quest was to save you. I think about you constantly. And I wanted to know if…if you would be my girlfriend?"

A little voice popped up in Percy's head. _Way to go dude!_

For a while there was no answer. Percy began to worry.

"You know what never mind. Sorry to bother you. I gotta go pack for the quest anyway so, yeah. I'll see you later."

Percy began to walk away.

He was halfway to his cabin when he heard someone yell, "Percy, wait!"

Percy turned around to face the voice. As he turned his face was rammed by soft, red lips.

"Yes," was all she whispered and she began to kiss him again. This time instead of fighting it, Percy accepted the kiss and leaned deeper into it. Their tongues wrestled in a fight of passion till Percy's finally won over. The two separated for air, panting wildly.

"I love you Annabeth Chase"

"I love you Perseus Jackson"

Percy hated being called by his full name, but right now nothing could drag him down. The two shared one more kiss and walked to the cabins, hand-in-hand, to get ready for their quest.

* * *

The next morning Percy woke to a knock at his door. He got out of bed and went to the door. He opened it squinting at the bright sun. Suddenly someone kissed him. And then everything came flooding back to him. It was Annabeth. His girlfriend. Annabeth Chase was his girlfriend. A smile spread on his face. Annabeth started laughing, and the smile was gone.

"What?"

"Look" she said as she looked down.

Percy had forgotten to put on any clothes and was standing outside in boxers and nothing else. His face turned red and he turned to go put on clothes. Annabeth grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him once more.

"I think it's kinda cute. Now, get ready we leave in an hour and a half."

She gave a quick hug and ran to breakfast. Percy quickly threw on his clothes and ran after her. At breakfast, they had to sit at different tables but at least he had Grover.

"Ok, why so happy?" Grover asked Percy.

Annabeth then blew Percy a kiss. A raised his hand as if to catch it and blew one back.

"Ah, I see. She said yes. Good for you."

"Percy couldn't answer, only smile wider and wider.

"Well we leave after breakfast, so grab your stuff and meet us at the Big House, ok?"

Percy nodded and looked back Annabeth.

"Ah, young love, so annoying." Grover mumbled.

Percy then snapped out of it.

"Oh go chase Juniper you silly goat."

Grover scowled and then walked away, knowing Percy was joking. After breakfast Percy met up with Annabeth, gave her a kiss, and they walked to the Big House.

Chiron was sitting at table in human form. He handed them jars of nectar, bags of ambrosia squares, wallet with $2500, and a bag of drachmas.

"Your ride is outside. It will take you to the Global Nuclear headquarters where you will begin your quest. Report back with any information you gather. And be careful, there is great suspicion of involvement by Luke and Kronos' army." He explained and led them out the door.

"Do you have all your things?" he asked before they entered the car.

"Yes" was the unanimous answer. Chiron was a little overprotective of the trio. Grover, being the gentleman he was, sat in front and allowed the couple to share the back with out interruption. Argus could see all they were doing but they didn't care. They were young and in love and making Grover sick.

Argus dropped them off about an hour later. Percy and Annabeth were still kissing and Grover had passed out. They shared a laugh and woke him up. The trio stepped out of the car and walked to the entrance of the building. Today was generally a day off for most of the employees so it would be easy to snoop around without being found. The only threat was that of Luke's monsters.

"OK. Here we are. The Heart is probably being kept near or surrounding the nuclear reactor." Annabeth started to explain. "Being half-bloods, we'll feel its radiation and notice its power so be alert. The reactor is located on Basement 3, sector G7. And we have to move fast because the plant section closes soon."

The trio snuck into the building and began their quest.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews, and yeah I hope the situation with my "Annabeth" works out. I'm gonna try a 4th chapter but seeing as most of my inspiration is gone at the moment I don't know how it will work out. So don't flame if it's not that good. To Exam, Stupid Exams I wanted a slow start. Most of these fanfics only end up one or two chapter and I wanted a real story, so I hope you'll excuse me if I'm pissed. On another note, yeah I've read the books 20 times each so I think I would get a clear impression of the characters. OK then. With that all cleared up lets get on with the story. Oh and Honest, don't be an ass. There's no reason for it. Author's notes are essential. And since I thought of those things over different points in time there was no way I could condense them into one authors note. And you must not be reading that many fanfics because there are a lot shorter notes out there. Thanks to all those who stuck by me.

************************************************************************

Chapter 4

Dedicated to Calla Kennedy

The nuclear factory was, and wasn't kept in great condition. Most people would never think of entering the building. It was a perfect place to hide such a valuable object. The trio knew that this wasn't going to be an easy mission. The gods would have probably provided the Heart with multiple guardians so that no one could steal it. What they didn't know was that the buildings workers were mainly populated by rogue and mercenary half-bloods and that Luke had rigged the building with some of his strongest monsters.

"Guys I seriously don't have a good feeling about this place" Grover bleated.

"Let me guess, monsters. And lots of 'em. Am I right buddy?" Percy asked.

"Ye-yea-yeah. And strong ones. Lukes got his elite on this place."

"Then I guess we'll have to be stronger." Percy stated.

_Stupid Seaweed Brain. His overconfidence is going to get him killed. But it does make him really sexy. _The mission was the only thing that kept Annabeth from jumping Percy in an attack of kisses.

"Well then. We better get going if we're gunna find this thing." And the group headed off into the dark corridors of the building. The power of the Heart radiated throughout the building and it was very easy to sense by half-bloods. With Grover's help they avoided most of the monsters and only got into a few skirmishes along the way. The pulse of the Heart grew stronger as they walked down the hallways. And just as they had thought they had found what they were looking for they were jumped.

Kronos' elite encircled them. Empousai, half-bloods, Cyclopes, and many other monsters Percy could not name. And standing right in the middle of the pack was none other than Luke. He had the Heart in his hand; it had been disguised as a bundle of uranium. Unusually large, powerful, godly uranium.

"Go ahead" were the two words Luke said as he walked off out of the building. The monsters jumped the trio a few at a time. Luke had ordered them to be left alive. Kronos still had use for Percy and his friends. Annabeth and Percy, after years of training were able to hold most of them off. Yet the numbers were over powering. Percy cleared a group with a mini-wave and had left an opening to the exit.

"Grover, Annabeth" pausing as he said her name. "There's only one way to get rid of these guys. And I don't want you getting caught up in it. Go back to camp and tell Chiron what happened. I'll be fine, I promise."

Annabeth was about to protest but she saw the look in his eyes and shut her mouth. Only to have it opened again by his kiss.

"Go…Now!" And Percy began drawing in all of the nearby water. There was a nearby lake contaminated by the plant, and Percy took it and turned it into a fully-charged, nuclear tidal wave. Grover and Annabeth were halfway out of the plant when they heard they explosion. Annabeth turned around to run back, but Grover grabbed her arm and they kept going.

They returned to camp, Annabeth covered in her own tears. _This already happened once. I couldn't stand to lose him again._

They saw Chiron over the rise of the hill and picked up their pace. His face lightened when he saw them, and then fell. He noticed Percy was not among them.

"Where is Percy?"

Annabeth started to explain but soon began to choke on her own tears. So Grover continued for her.

"When we arrived at the plant, Luke had rigged it with his best monsters. We were luckily able to avoid most of them. We reached the room that held the Heart and we were jumped by all of the monsters in the plant. Luke had already reached the room and took the Heart with him, leaving us to the monsters. We were able to hold off a few but they soon got the best of us. Percy gave us an escape and released a tidal wave of the contaminated water to take out the monsters. He told us to come directly here."

Chiron nodded his head. Underneath the pain he knew Percy was not dead. He was a strong half-blood. He had done this once before and survived. And he saw that Percy's friends knew that too.

"Go and rest. You've been through a lot. When Perseus arrives back at camp we will discuss what to do." Chiron simply stated and began to walk away.

Grover led Annabeth to her cabin. "Are you ok?"

All she could do was nod. Grover understood she needed to be alone and left. He went to Percy's cabin and began to fix his things. _No sense in returning to a dirty room,_ he thought.

There was a slam of a door and Grover looked up. Tyson was apparently staying for the summer.

"Percy. Percy!" And Tyson ran to the dark figure in the room, whom he supposed was his big brother.

"Tyson, Tyson. TYSON! Let go, I'm not Percy."

"Where is Percy?"

"Well Percy had to fight some really bad monsters and he won't back for a few days." Grover lied, holding back tears.

"Oh, okay. Yay Percy, Good Luck!" Tyson screamed hoping his brother would hear him. "When he gets back I'm gonna show him all of the new weapons I made. And I have a special present for Percy."

Tyson handed Grover a neatly wrapped package which Grover placed on Percy's newly made bed. They walked out of the cabin to find Annabeth. _She really needs something to cheer her up right now. And Tyson will be happy to see her, _Grover said to himself.

The Athena cabin door was closed and the lights were off. Grover could hear a sobbing noise from the back.

"Annabeth!" Tyson yelled.

There was a small laugh under the crying. Annabeth cleaned her face and opened the door.

"Annabeth!" he screamed again and gave her a big Cyclops hug.

"Hey Tyson" she said, clearing the tears from her face.

"Whoa. That is so unfair. Doesn't a brother deserve some sort of hello?" A voice sounded from the front of the cabin.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Whoa. That is so unfair. Doesn't a brother deserve some sort of hello?" A voice sounded from the front of the cabin.

The source of the voice took a step into the cabin, letting the door slam behind him,

"Hey big guy. How are the forges?"

"Percy!" he screamed and ran to his brother. Yet before he could give him a hug Percy was tackled by another. Annabeth held him to the ground and embraced him in their longest kiss yet. They released for air and stood up to greet Tyson. His brother was then allowed to hug Percy.

"Percy, did you make all the monsters go boom?!"

"Yeah Tyson. I did."

Percy was absolutely fine considering what he had just done. Grover opened his mouth as if to ask a question.

"Its okay guys. Apparently dad was on my side this time, considering the importance of this quest. So the wave was partnered by a huge earthquake. I killed most of the monsters but it didn't take anything out of me. I was just grateful to get out of there and made my way back here. Unfortunately Luke had already made off with the Heart."

"Yay Percy" Tyson screamed as Annabeth gave him a big hug and whispered in his ear.

"My hero."

Percy blushed and Grover had to hold back a laugh. Tyson was confused by all this.

"I'll explain later" Grover said. Percy walked to the Big House to report to Chiron, his hand around Annabeth's waist.

"Percy, it's good to see you! Please take a seat we have much to discuss.'

"Ah, it seems Peter survived yet again" Dionysus muttered under his breath. But Percy brushed it off. Right now the only important thing was regrouping and preparing to retrieve the Heart.

Percy retold his story to Chiron who sat there quietly. He finished and took a deep breath.

"Luke has made off with the Heart; with that power he can finally gather the energy to attack camp. The most important thing to do now is to get it back from him before he figures out how to use it." Chiron seemed very distressed.

"But Chiron, we don't know where he is. And I don't think running into Mount Tam just to get the Heart back is such a good idea. Any one of us could very well get killed."

Chiron nodded. He wasn't about to risk the life of the prophecy child to get back the Heart, no matter how important it was. _We have to lure him here with the Heart so we can disarm him and retrieve it._ It was the only way to get it back without endangering any lives.

"Rest for a while. Anything of that magnitude is bound to be tiring at the very least. I will consult the Athena cabin and the gods on what to do on the matter."

Percy nodded and walked back to his cabin, hand around Annabeth's waist as he talked to Grover.

He was wiped out from the tidal wave and it was obvious to Annabeth that he needed to rest.

"Go get some sleep honey, I'll see you at dinner," and she gave him a kiss. Annabeth turned to leave and as she was walking out the door she ran back to Percy.

"I'm glad you're back." She whispered so only he could hear.

Percy blushed and gave her a hug. She smiled and ran out the door.

"Dude." Grover said. And Percy's blush was gone.

He lay down on the bed and was immediately out. Grover left the room to go find Juniper. He walked to her tree, laughing quietly at the new lovebirds. _Aphrodite must be really happy. _He thought. There was Clarisse and Chris, Selina and Beckendorf, Him and Juniper, and the brand new couple of Percy and Annabeth. _I'm happy he found someone but do they have to be so lovey-dovey all the time. You think I like feeling overwhelming teenage and love for some girl who's supposed to be my best friend. Well, I should only make it fair. Let's see how he likes loving Juniper._

_Don't you dare goat-boy!_ The voice rang in his head. Percy was obviously not sleeping. _Whatever. _And with that Grover ended their conversation.

"Grover!" A smile spread on Grover's face. Who would have thought that a pimply, nervous satyr would find someone as wonderful as Juniper? Ever since he met her his outlook had changed. He started to take more care of himself, trimmed his horns, and shaved his goat beard, even cleared up all the acne.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late. I had to talk to Percy."

"It's ok. Are you hurt? I heard about the plant."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was able to avoid most of the monsters and helped Annabeth back to Camp."

"You're so brave Grover!" Then Juniper gave him a big hug and a peck on the cheek.

_Ok, we're even Percy. I can see why you find this so much fun._

After about an hour and a half of talking to Juniper, Grover left to check on Percy. To the untrained eye, Percy was just sleeping sideways, but Grover could see him gazing at a picture of Annabeth. Grover opened the door quietly and stepped into the cabin. He walked right behind Percy without disturbing him. Percy's hand began to slip down his body, and Grover coughed like a bronchitis patient.

"What? My stomach just itched" Percy protested.

"Yeah right." What you do with picture is your own business but I'm tired of experiencing it. Cut down a little, ok?"

"OK." Percy stated. "C'mon. I'm going to the Arena to practice. Come with me?"

"Sure. It's not like I have anything better to do. _Cough_ Juniper _Cough" _

The pair walked over to the arena and Grover sat down. Percy began to swing at the dummies. After fifteen minutes of practice, Annabeth walked into the arena. She sneaked up behind Percy and as he was about to demolish the last practice dummy she jumped on his back. Percy couldn't see who had jumped on him and swung wildly at the air. Annabeth leaned over and kissed him to stop his frantic swings.

"Oooohhh…" Percy said through the kiss.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain. It's time for dinner."

The couple walked to dinner, hand-in-hand with Grover following behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The trio walked to dinner, talking over plans on what to do if Luke actually took the bait and came to camp. Grover mentioned that to retrieve the Heart without any complications, Percy might have to hurt or even kill Luke. This produced an awkward silence in the group. Percy then began to sing Droppin' Plates and Annabeth looked at him with a confused look.

"What? I hate awkward silences and I love Disturbed. It's a good song and it does get me pumped up."

"Whatever Seaweed Brain. I do want you to know that I support whatever decision you make."

"Really?" Annabeth shook her head. "Oh, wow. Um...thanks I guess."

"Is there something wrong?"

"Well I just never thought you would take it that easily. I'm happy just a little shocked, is all"

Percy began to ramble about how he was confused, and thought Annabeth still liked Luke. When she heard this, an angry stare came to her face. She tackled him and began to yell.

"Listen! Luke was one of my best friends. He treated me like a little sister and I loved him like a brother but when he turned that was gone. Yes I still care for him, as a friend! I love you; get that through your gods' damn skull! And if you need to hurt Luke to save our parents and our world then I support you! OK?!" Annabeth began to breathe very heavily.

Percy had a shocked look on his face, which slowly turned to a grin. He grabbed Annabeth by her waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She was about to protest and then settled into, and finally accepted, the kiss.

Grover puked.

The couple helped him to his feet and dragged the woozy Grover to the Poseidon table. They hauled him over to the table and dropped him on a seat. As Grover came to, a scream echoed to the dining hall. Percy and Annabeth ran outside. Multiple monsters were attacking the border, with Luke at the front. Backbiter's sickly mix gleamed in the sunlight. It cast a shadow on Luke's face, giving his evil sneer a pained look, as if he had just endured torture.

Chiron sounded the alarm and every camper assembled at the hill. Clarisse began to bark out orders as the Athena cabin set up a command tent. Annabeth followed Percy to the ever-quickening wave of monsters.

"No! I need to take care of this myself. He wants me. This is about the Heart. I don't want you getting hurt before the major battle."

"What do you mean 'before the major battle'? Isn't this it?"

"No. All Luke wants is to mess with me. I need to fight him for the Heart if we have any chance of winning this war. Go to the command tent. I promise I'll be back," and with that Percy pulled Annabeth into a quick kiss, uncapped Riptide and ran for the monsters. Grover soon followed.

"You ready buddy? I'm gonna need that panic of yours if things get out of hand."

"I'm right behind you." Grover stated and began to play on his pipes. The plants began to go wild and attacked the smaller monsters and half-bloods.

Percy slashed to his left, quickly decapitating an empousai. He went to disarm another half-blood, far beneath his level, and removed both his arms. Percy turned around expecting another blow. What he got was a Hellhound the size of a Hummer. He cut off two toes and stabbed its eye but the hellhound would not go down. Out of nowhere a tree fell on the massive dog's back, turning it to dust.

"Thanks Grover!"

Percy picked up his sword and turned to face Luke. His eyes were cold and empty. Kronos had fully occupied his body. Whatever essence of Luke remained was hidden and crushed beneath the power of the Titan Lord. Luke raised his hand and Backbiter began to shimmer. His sword morphed to reveal the scythe. Percy waited. He had little training against this type of weapon. Luke slashed down, directly at Percy's head. He quickly sidestepped, blocking the blow with his sword.

"Ah, little Perseus Jackson" Percy gritted his teeth and pushed back against the massive strength of Kronos.

"How pathetic for it to end this way. You haven't even reached the age of sixteen." And Kronos let out a laugh so cruel, Percy body went cold. He was about to collapse went he heard a scream. Kronos' hold on his scythe faltered and he grabbed his side in pain. Sticking out of his left rib was a black, Stygian dagger.

"Looks like you need a little help."

Percy looked up to face the pale mug of none other than Nico Di Angelo. Hhe gave Percy his hand and the turned to face Kronos. He was mad, blood spilling from the wound at his side. He swung at Percy wildly, hitting his jaw. Percy fell back. Nico ran to help him and was thrown aside.

"N-." And Kronos stepped on Percy's stomach, slowly applying pressure.

An arrow hit his side, then two, then three. Kronos doubled over in pain.

"This isn't over, you little scum. Youre camp will burn" and with that Luke disappeared in black smoke, dropping a bundle of glowing, red, uranium.

"The Heart…" Percy managed to gasp and then all went black. When he woke up he was in the Big House. Next to him lie the bodies of Nico Di Angelo and Charlie Beckendorf. Nico was severely hurt, but alive and Beckendorf was in critical condition.

_Silena must be awful. Everyone knows how much she cared for him._ And then it hit him. _Annabeth!_

Percy tried to roll out of bed and was hit with a wave of pain. His scream woke up Nico.

"Hey. Some of us are trying to sleep. We don't all heal with a little water you know."

Percy had to chuckle at Nico's attempt at a joke.

"Percy! What are you doing out of bed?! You could have been killed!"

Percy laughed and pulled Annabeth into kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pressed the small of her back. He took in her scent, the curls of her honey-blond hairs covering his cut and bruised face. He tried to stand and was greeted by a wave of pain but that quickly passed as Annabeth crashed her lips against his for another kiss. He winced as he picked her up, bridal style, their lips never leaving each other's.

"Percy" she managed to pant between kisses. A small moan escaped Percy's mouth as she nibbled on his ear. Percy began to kiss down her neck. Annabeth moaned with pleasure. She opened his shirt to reveal bruises of every color. She gasped yet before she could protest Percy kissed her. Annabeth wished she could give herself to Percy. She wanted nothing other than to become one with him. But now was not the time. He needed to focus on the upcoming battle, and she was only 15.

"Well, well. What do we have here?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

Percy and Annabeth immediately separated. Their faces were red as tomatoes and their breath was fragmented. Percy was still a little out of it and Annabeth had her hands covering her face, hitting Percy to make him focus.

The voice cleared its throat to get their attention. Annabeth began to worry. What if it was Chiron, or Mr. D, or worse? What if it was Silena!?

The person walked into the room.

"I was beginning to feel light-headed and woozy. So I thought I'd check on Percy, knowing it had something to do with our empathy link." _Thank god it's just Grover. _"I thought I was going to walk in on him "sleeping" again but I never expected this."

"Buddy, Grover. It's been a long few days for me. I just fought Kronos. I think I deserve a little gratitude. And Annabeth was only thanking me and was happy I woke up. Next time you fight the ultimate evil and hook up with Juniper I'm gonna walk in on and criticize you too."

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry. I came to tell you that you guys missed practice. Well Annabeth missed practice. Chiron wants to see you Percy."

The pair separated from each others arms and got up. Percy put back on his shirt and they walked out the cabin to go see Chiron. Percy was unnaturally quiet most of the walk and then he suddenly broke out in laughter.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Grover!" Percy held his sides. "He's walked in on me doing stuff more times than I can count. And his expression is always the same. He's frustrated as hell!"

Percy's laughter began to die down as the entered the Big House. Chiron sat at a table playing a game of pinochle with Mr. D. That seemed to be all the pair did these days. Chiron turned to see Percy and Annabeth at the door.

"Ah, Percy. So glad to see that you woke up. I thought you'd like to know the Heart is safe it is a valuable asset in the upcoming war. I assume Annabeth has told you how long you've been out" Percy shook his head. "Oh? Well it's been a week and a half."

"I've been out for a week and a half and no one bothered to tell me. Something could've happened. We could have been attacked!"

"well we weren't Seaweed Brain. You're safe and that's all that matters. Now come on. We have to get you back in the flow if you are going to be able to..." Annabeth stopped herself. She was going into a direction she didn't want to go. She couldn't bear losing Percy, much less thinking about it. "If you're ever going to be able to beat me in a fight!" _Nice save, idiot._

"Oh you're on Wise Girl!" and the pair raced to the arena to train, laughing along the way.

******************************************************************

Nico had just woken up. He was in the Big House at Camp Half-Blood. _How in Dad did I get here? _And then it all came back to him. _The battle. Kronos was here! And Percy! I tried to help but he was too strong. _Nico tried to get up and immediately fell back down. He felt like he a million years old.

"Let me guess: tired, in pain, feel like you're a million years old?"

"Yeah. How did yo-?"

"Kronos has that effect on people. You're lucky you're not dead."

"You have no idea" Nico hated spending time in the Underworld. It took all his will to not go insane while studying in his father's library. The dead can get so annoying.

"Well get some rest. I don't want all my work to go to waste."

And the person just left him there. Nico began to feel weird. He felt…happy. He didn't know this person yet he felt like he would do anything for her. For the first time in Nico Di Angelo's life, he was in love.

Percy walked into the Big House infirmary. He was covered in sweat and had his arm around Annabeth's waist. Nico couldn't help but smile. They were the oddest couple yet spend and hour with them and you would know they were perfect for each other.

"What's with the smile, buddy? Last time you were this happy was when…"

"It's okay." And the smile dropped from his face. Nico was back to his old self.

"Well ANnabeth and I just wanted to come and check in on you and thank you. I couldn't have won that without you and I want you by my side when the big one comes."

"Who else is gonna watch your ass?" Nico smirked. "You bet I'll be there."

Annabeth gave him a hug and he winced. They said their goodbyes and as they turned to leave the girl walked back into the room.

"I thought I told you to get to sleep?" Percy couldn't help but notice the smile on Nico's face.

Percy and Annabeth walked outside, shutting the door behind them.

"Did you see his face when Lacey walked in?" Percy asked.

"How could I not? Nico never smiles like that. It's a special occasion when he does. Do you think that he..?"

"Maybe. I say we leave it alone for a while, let him figure out himself. And don't press him. I don't want to be like Aphrodite." Thunder exploded in the sky. "Yeah, yeah. And by the way, thank for this." And he gestured towards his hand on Annabeth's hip.

Annabeth began to laugh as they walked into Percy's cabin.

"Percy! Annabeth!" Tyson looked up from his latest project. "Are you Percy's girlfriend?"

"I see Grover hasn't explained it to you. Yeah we're dating big guy"

"Yay! Oh, Percy look what I made in the forge." Tyson pulled on beautiful sword. It was celestial bronze trimmed with turquoise. The hilt had a gigantic pearl in the center and the handle was decorated and seashells.

"Daddy let me make a special sword. Its pearl controls water and it's for you!"

"Thanks Tyson." Percy picked up the sword. It was perfectly balanced. He waved it in and arc and a slice of water flew out of nowhere cutting his poster.

"Wow" Tyson had a big smile on his face.

"Buddy I'm gonna go practice with this blade at the arena. Ill see you later." And Percy walked out of the cabin.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Percy twirled the sword in wonder. It still amazed him how someone so big and clumsy like Tyson could create such beauty. Yet, with all he has been through, Percy had learned to never judge things by their looks. He waved the sword in a complete circle and jumped back. He had created a mini whirlpool. Floating right in front of him was a human sized vortex of water.

_Oh, this is gonna be great! _Percy thought. _This whirlpool thing is a huge advantage in fighting monsters._

Percy entered the arena and swung at the newly added dummies. He took a step back waving the sword in a one-two motion. Three arcs of solid water flew out of the blade, striking the dummies, and cutting them clean down the middle. The Aphrodite kids who had been lounging looked up. Percy noticed that he had their attention.

He smirked and swung at the air as if there was an enemy there. Waves of water flew out of the blade. Curves and crosses of deadly sharp water sliced the dummies into scraps. For a finale, Percy waved the blade in a circle, creating another whirlpool. Using his control over water he pushed the vortex towards the last dummy. It sucked it in, soaked it, and tore it to shreds. The kids began to applaud. They had never seen anything like that before. Even Percy was taken aback. The blade was so powerful.

He gave them a wave and ran to find Annabeth and Tyson. He was halfway to the ring of cabins when a furry, horned blur tackled him.

"Grover! Get off of me!"

"Sorry Percy. Where did you get that blue pen?"

"It's this new sword Tyson made for me. It's perfectly balanced. Here watch this."

Percy withdrew the sword and swung it in and arc, then a circle. A whirlpool appeared next to Grover and the arc sliced through, dissipating it.

"Whoa."

"Yeah, I know. It's awesome and it'll make a great advantage in the upcoming battle. I was on my way to thank Tyson and show Annabeth the whirlpool when you ran into me."

"Sorry about that. Here, I'll come with you. I have nothing else to do."

The pair walked over to the Poseidon cabin. Percy stopped, grabbing Grover's arm. The door was flung open and garbage was falling out the door. Percy uncapped his new sword and ran into the cabin. Tyson and Annabeth were cleaning the cabin.

"Whoa, calm down Seaweed Brain. Why did you have to run in here?"

"I thought someone had invaded the cabin..."

"Really? Wow, you need to calm down, loosen up. No one can invade the cabins. We were just cleaning the cabin since you made such a mess with that blade of yours. And the door is open because we need some air in here."

Percy looked down at the floor. After a few seconds he remembered why he had come back.

"Annabeth, you have to check this out. You know how the blade can make water arcs, right? Well watch this."

Percy swung the blade in a circle, creating a vortex. The whirlpool sucked up all the garbage. Percy pushed it towards the garbafe can outside the cabin and then released it, dropping the garbage in the can.

"Wow!" Percy looked up and nodded in agreement. "Seaweed Brain, you finally cleaned up something!"

He look up and was about to protest when Tyson opened his mouth.

"Percy what did you name the sword?"

"Well, I haven't thought of a name yet. I really like that whirlpool ability. But I want something that's cool. I thought Vortex would be cool."

"Well it is your sword," Annabeth cut in. "You should name it whatever you want."

"Vortex it is. But what should I do with Riptide? I don't want to get rid of it."

Tyson took the swords, in pen form, from Percy. He touched the caps together and they began to glow. When the light died, Tyson was left holding a dark blue pen.

"Percy now you have the power of Vortex given to Riptide. Take off the cap."

Percy removed the cap. A bladed sprang out. It had Riptide's blade but Vortex's pearly gold hilt. The sword was perfectly balanced and the exact length. Yet it felt like Riptide, old and vintage. He swung the sword in an arc and water came out.

"Sweet. Thanks Tyson. I think I'll change the name. I'm thinking Abyss. Like the bottom of a dark ocean, this is where you get dragged after being pulled into a vortex, by a riptide. So it all works out."

"Sounds a little dark, Percy." Annabeth stated.

"Well with what it'll be doing soon, it deserves a dark name." Annabeth shrugged.

Percy put the sword back in the cap. Before he put it in his pocket he decided to test a theory. He walked outside and threw it as hard as he could. It hit the roof of the cabin, rolled off, and fell in a ditch. Percy walked away towards the lake. Halfway there, he reached down to his pocket. There was a bulge the size of a pen. He smiled.

Percy removed his shirt and dove into the water. He was stressed. He made jokes, laughed and put it off. But no one can forget having to fight in the war, especially a teenager. He already knew he would save the gods, but he wasn't happy about being a trump card in his family's war. He allowed himself to get wet. He was sweaty and the summer heat only made his stress worse. He immediately felt better and more energized.

Percy swam for about an hour till he heard the dinner horn. He climbed out of the lake, willed himself dry, and put his shirt back on. He walked towards the dining pavilion and found Grover, Tyson, and Annabeth along the way. They could tell he was stressed but no one mentioned it. Annabeth gave him a kiss, and walked to her table, as the remaining trio sat down at the Poseidon table. Percy looked up to see Nico chatting with Lacey, a huge grin on his face. Percy looked at Annabeth and smirked, glancing towards Nico. The pair parted ways as Nico went to sit at the Head Table. Nico looked over at Percy and the smile stopped, but Percy could see in his eyes that he was happy.

This was going to be a very interesting conversation later.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Nico cleaned his plate and jogged out of the dining pavilion. Percy ran to catch up with him. Nico turned around to see Percy closing in on him and he picked up the pace.

"Nico! Wait up!"

Nico saw there was no escaping his cousin. Percy was like a brother to him-a really annoying, over-protective brother. He faced Percy and allowed him to catch up.

"Hey, Nico. I see you're out of the infirmary. Lacey did a good job, apparently."

Nico's face grew red at the mention of Lacey. He pushed the sensation down and put on a hard stare.

"Yeah she did. She really helped. Without her I probably would still be in that bed, lying in pain."

"So how is she doing? You two have been spending quite a lot of time together."

"Well yeah. I mean, its not like its-she just wants to check up on-yes. We have been." Nico couldn't bullshit Percy. He may be a little slow but he could see right through anything Nico put on.

"Ok. I like her. A lot. OK? Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Me, the only remaining child of Hades, could never be with anyone."

"Nico, that's not what I'm thinking. Look at me. Annabeth and I got together. And I love her. And she's smart and I'm a seaweed brain. And our parents hate each other. And-."

"Ok, I get it. But do you think she even cares about me?"

"Well she at least cared about you enough to take care of you. And she shows interest in you. I think she really does. But if you want to know how she feels you have to find out for yourself. Of ask Grover…."

Nico said thanks and ran off. _I wonder where he went. Eh it doesn't matter. I have more important matters to attend to._ Percy ran to the Athena table gave Annabeth a hug.

"I saw you were talking to Nico. How is he?"

"Well I got him to admit he liked Lacey. Then he got all nervous but I helped him out and gave him advice…"

"You gave him advice? Oh, no..."

"Hey. My tactics work for me. And you were hard to get. So if I can finally get you, my advice will help Nico."

Annabeth just shrugged and walked away, not letting Percy catch up with her. He ran up to her and gave her a hug, then a frown. Annabeth started to laugh and Percy smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just love your laugh."

Annabeth blushed and smiled.

"Oh, and your smile. Hell I love everything about you!"

Annabeth grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

"And I love you too you Seaweed Brain."

She ran back to her cabin. Percy let her go; he had to get to archery before he was late. He ran to his cabin and picked up his things, making sure Abyss was still in his pocket. As he headed to the archery field he turned to see Nico handing some tin cans to Grover. He didn't have time to step in on what was going down. Percy entered the Archery arena. He heard a faint sound and ducked.

"Really, Kelp Face. You need to watch where you're going."

_Only one person calls me Kelp Face. _

"Thalia!"

Thalia smiled. "What are you doing here? I thought you were with Artemis."

"Well she sent me and a few others to stay here where it's safe and to train some of the campers for the war."

Annabeth walked into the arena and gave Percy a kiss.

"And it seems I've missed quite a lot while I was gone." Thalia bluntly stated.

"Wait. I know that voice. Thalia!" Annabeth screeched.

She ran over and gave her a hug. They began to speak really fast. Percy had a lot of trouble keeping up. He heard bits about the Hunt, how many animals Thalia had killed, Percy asking Annabeth out, and something about shoes. After that he lost interest and began to shoot at the targets.

Annabeth looked over at him and scowled. Percy couldn't hear her but he caught something about "being rude" and "get over here now or I swear to the gods…" after that he dropped his bow and ran over to the pair.

"Well, look at this. It's been less than a month and Kelp Face is already pretending you don't exist."

Percy scowled at Thalia; and then, just to mess with her, he pulled Annabeth into a long, passionate kiss.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." The pair separated.

"Good. Now I'd love to stay and chat but I saw Nico doing something I specifically told him not to. And I have to stop him before it backfires right in his face."

"What was he doi-?" But Percy had already left.

Percy found Nico as he was walking to the newly built Hades cabin. He grabbed his arm and spun him around before he could escape. There was only one way to the Hades cabin and that was something Percy did not want to do just to talk to Nico.

"Nico, what were you doing with Grover?"

"Well you said that he could read emotion so I kind of, maybe, bribed him to read Lacey's feeling?"

"I told you not to. If you really want her to like you, sneaking isn't the way to do it. You have to be subtle at first and spend time with her, get to know here and you make the move."

"First of all, no you didn't tell me not to. You mentioned Grover could read emotions, then left. And second, I heard from a very reliable source that you also used his help to get Annabeth."

"Who told you that? Never mind. It doesn't matter. By the way, what did he say?"

A smile spread across Nico's face. "Well, Grover told me that, from what he could read, that Lacey really likes me."

"That's great!"

"But she doesn't know too much about me and is hesitant about getting to close to a child of Hades." And Nico's smile began to die.

"Well you're going to have to show her that you are a nice guy and there's nothing wrong with Hades children."

"How?"

"I don't know. That's up to you, buddy. I got to go. I blew off Annabeth and Thalia twice. And they are not people to mess with."

"Thalia's here?"

"Yeah!" Percy yelled as he ran back to the arena.

_I wonder what I'll do about Lacey._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Percy ran as fast as he could to the arena. He did not want to piss of Thalia. He reached the entrance, panting wildly. He opened the door to enter when he heard a loud ringing sound.

_Great. Now they are going to think I ditched them. I am so screwed!_ Percy ran off before he could get caught.

Nico as deep in thought when he reached an idea. A loud bell rang through the camp and his idea was lost. HisHb

His subconscious began to guide him towards lunch. Nico was still lost in his thoughts when he walked right into an amber-haired girl. He looked up, not really caring what had just happened. A kind face stared back at him.

_Holy shit. It's Lacey. What the hades am I supposed to do?_

Lacey's smile slowly lowered into a frown.

"Nico, is something wrong? You seem out of it, are you okay?"

Nico's face lit up. _Listen to her, always looking out for me. How in Hades could I not fall for her?_

"Sorry, Lacey. I was just lost in my thoughts. I'm fine."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just this certain girl."

Lacey's face fell. She masked her jealousy quickly but Nico saw her. He began to smirk.

"what's so funny?" She asked, her temper flaring.

"Nothing. I just find it funny that you would get jealous of anyone. And that you would believe I would think about any girl other than you."

Lacey's frown got bigger. Nico waited for what he had said to sink in. It didn't take long.

In a whisper, Lacey said, "You were thinking about me?"

"Well yeah. I really care for Lacey. And I talked to Percy. I was looking for you, I had to tell you something really important."

"Well, what is it?"

Nico bent down and said so quietly that only she could hear. This is a big thing for a child of Hades. "I. Love. You."

He let it sink in began to walk away. He was happy he was able to say it. Nico was used to rejection so if she said no he wouldn't let it get to him. He was at the foot of the dining hall when he was tackled to the ground. Nico turned over to see who his attacker was and reached for his knife. Before he could say a threat his mouth was covered by soft, red lips.

Percy walked by and saw Nico on the ground, his face covered in amber hair. _Well, well. Looks like he did it. I'll ask him later_. Percy turned to see a very angry Thalia and a confused Annabeth. He ran over to them, avoiding a blunt arrow.

"I'm sorry that I didn't come back. But I needed to help Nico with something." He turned his head towards the pair on the ground.

"Wow. You helped him with that?" Annabeth asked.

"Hey! I have good ideas sometimes. After all, I was able to get you." And he pulled her in for a quick kiss.

"By the way, Kelp Face, how long have they been at it?"

"About 6 minutes, I think. Nico is actually still coming down from the surprise of being jumped in three, two, one."

Nico's hand settled down. He then returned Lacey's kiss with full force, turning them over so he was on top.

"Shouldn't we stop them? I mean its lunch time and I don't want either of them dying from lack of oxygen." Annabeth took a step forward.

"Give them a minute. I put a lot of work into this and I want to have Nico happy. The kid rarely smiles as it is."

The trio stood there and waited a few minutes. Percy nodded his head and Annabeth ran to the pair. Percy looked shocked.

"No! I didn't mean to do that!" Luckily his voice was loud enough that the pair remembered they were in public. Nico stood up and helped Lacey to her feet.

"Um…we were just….yeah…" redness quickly filling his face.

Annabeth opened her mouth to say something but Percy intervened.

"It's okay Nico. Were like that too. Just lighten up and don't give yourself a heart attack."

Percy smirked and led him inside. Nico grabbed Lacey's hand. Before they separated to their tables Lacey leaned over and whispered in Nico's ear, "I love you too." Nico blushed and gave her a quick kiss.

He and Percy went to sit at the Poseidon table, seeing as there was no Hades table.

Percy began to laugh. "What is it?"

"Nothing. Its just you looked so terrified under her. Quite the odd couple."

'What about you? Daughter of Athena and son of Poseidon? You really shouldn't be talking."

"You got me there" And they both began to laugh. Percy couldn't remember the last time they shared a laugh. They had both grown up so much since their time spent looking for Artemis. Right then Percy knew he could always count on Nico.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Percy and Nico walked out after lunch, talking and laughing. The pair saw Annabeth come out of one end and Lacey the other. They nodded and parted ways.

"I see you and Nico have gotten closer."

Percy smirked and put his arm around Annabeth's waist. "He's really a great kid. A little dark but a daughter of the sun god is the perfect thing to brighten him up."

Percy laughed at his stupid attempt at a joke and Annabeth just shook her head.

"You really are a Seaweed Brain sometimes, you know that?"

"Yes, but I'm your Seaweed Brain."

"Yes you are. Now I have to go get ready for practice. And I have a full day." Percy's face dropped as he heard this. "Don't worry. We'll meet up at the beach after dinner, ok?"

Percy nodded his head. Annabeth gave him a quick kiss and ran off. _This is great. _He thought. _She'll be so happy to see what I have planned for her and I didn't even need to ask. Hmmm I haven't seen Grover in a while; I wonder what he's doing._ And then it hit him. A huge wave of lust, passion, and a sudden hungering for cans made its way into his brain.

Percy felt sick to his stomach. He was taken utterly by surprise by this and couldn't contain it. He had to fight the urges to run back to Annabeth and just-_ Ah gods. Stop thinking like that you idiot. You're only 15! _He realized what was doing this.

_"Grover!"_

A voice sounded in his head.

_"W-wh-what!"_

_"I swear to Poseidon that if you're doing what I think you're doing without warning me first I will come kick your furry goat ass."_

_"Hey. I'm 32, I'm past the age of consent."_

_"You're 32 in goat years. You're still 16 and I'm 15. Just fucking warn me. Ok?"_

_"OK"_

_"By the way, while I have you, this a coincidence, but I was thinking of, um, doing the same thing to Annabeth. Do you think we're ready?"_

_"I don't know if you are physically, but emotionally I think you guys are."_

_"Ok. Just warn me next time. I got to go set up for this evening."_

Percy shook his head and ran off to his cabin.

Grover gave Juniper a kiss as she drifted off to sleep. He laughed at himself._ I guess we're even. I walk on him about to drop a few knuckle children and he intrudes on our special time._

Grover walked out of the woods and turned to see Nico Di Angelo with his arm around Lacey. He had a big smile on his. She said something and he laughed and gave her a kiss. Grover smiled. _Ah, so he finally did it. I wonder how. _

Nico pulled away from the kiss and smiled. What he wasn't expecting was for Lacey to grab him by the shirt and pull him into another kiss. _My gods. She is a feisty girl. I'm lucky as Hades._

"Nico, sweetie. What's wrong. You're not even paying attention."

Nico snapped out of his trance and looked at his love. "Nothing, baby. I'm just thinking about how lucky I am to be in love with you."

At first Lacey said nothing. Nico began to get worried. But as he was about to apologize for something he didn't even know Lacey grabbed him hard and pulled him for a kiss. She dug her hands into his black locks and he put his hands around her waist, pulling her closer into him. Nico, being a child of Hades, didn't give a crap what other people thought of him, except for Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, and Lacey. So he was perfectly content with his PDA with his love.

They pulled apart after 7 minutes, panting like crazy. Then Nico remembered something.

"Lacey, honey. You promised you'd sing for me earlier. I was wondering if you could do it now, seeing as we both are free."

Lacey grabbed his hand and dragged him to the Apollo cabin. Nico smiled. The pair barged into the cabin. She told him to sit on her bed. She brought out a microphone and hooked it into the wall. Nico suddenly noticed the surround sound speakers on the wall.

"Ok, Nico, baby. I'm going to sing Touch My Body by Mariah Carey." Nico tensed up. That was a really sultry song. He began to shift in his seat. The music began to start up and Lacey brought the mic to her lips and began to sing.

_I know that you've been waiting for it  
I'm waiting too  
In my imagination I'd be all up on you  
I know you got that fever for me  
Hundred and two  
And boy I know I feel the same  
My temperature's through the roof  
If there's a camera up in here  
Then it's gonna leave with me  
When I do (I do)  
If there's a camera up in here  
Then I'd best not catch this flick  
On YouTube (YouTube)  
'Cause if you run your mouth and brag  
About this secret rendezvous  
I will hunt you down  
'Cause they be all up in my bidness  
Like a Wendy Interview  
But this is private  
Between you and I  
Touch my body  
Put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around  
Play with me some more  
Touch my body  
Throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel  
Like you never did.  
Touch my body  
Let me wrap my thighs  
All around your waist  
Just a little taste  
Touch my body  
Know you love my curves  
Come on and give me what I deserve  
And touch my body.  
_

Nico was sweating. He was nervous and really turned on. Lacey put down the mic because she saw he was uncomfortable.

"Nico, baby, what's wrong? Was I not good?"

"No, no, no. Lacey you were amazing and you have a great voice. I'm just, uh, how do I say this. I'm a little 'excited' by your singing."

Lacey put down the mic and ran to Nico. She wrapped him in a hug and gave him a huge kiss.

Outside the cabin Annabeth was walking towards the lake. Percy had told her to meet him at the beach after dinner. She got down there and gasped. On the beach, was Percy, but it wasn't regular Percy…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Annabeth stared at her surroundings. Percy was standing on the beach, the cool salty air in his hair. He was wearing a collared shirt, half unbuttoned so that you could see his chest, I small smile on his face and bare foot, toes digging into the sand. Annabeth thought she was going to faint. _He. Is. Gorgeous!_ A hue of red rushed her face and she hid it with a sarcastic remark. "Seaweed Brain. What in Hades are you wearing?"

"Do you like it? I actually had the Aphrodite cabin pick it out. I was going to wear, well, regular stuff" at this Annabeth laughed. "But the second I mentioned it they started to yell at me so I just gave in and this is what they stuck me with"

"Eh. It's not bad. Its just not you" The truth was, she did like it. She loved it in fact. Annabeth thought Percy looked like a genuine Romeo, and she his Juliet.

"Oh come on. I, I mean, they put a lot of work into this. And I had to sit through it. And anyway, you don't think I didn't see that blush when you came down here. I may be dyslexic, but I'm not blind Wise Girl"

_Damn him! So I think he looks hot, like it matters._

"OK, I like it. Now can you tell me why I'm down here?"

"Look," was all he said.

Percy had set up a small table by the shore. On it were two lit candles, a vase with roses, and the most delicious food Annabeth had ever seen.

"Oh, Percy. It's amazing!"

Percy walked up to Annabeth, took her hand and led her down to the shore. He pulled out the chair for her to sit down. He then sat down, and just looked at her.

"What?" she asked, a bit worried.

He took her hand, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you look?" Percy asked.

Usually Annabeth wouldn't budge to just sweet words. But right now, right here, on the beach, she melted completely. She blushed furiously and before he could say anything, she grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. He pushed into the kiss further but his stomach silently rumbled. Percy pulled away slowly.

"Annabeth. Gods I love you, but can we please eat? I skipped dinner to make this for us."

"You made this for me?" she asks in a quiet voice, amazed at the work put into this. The breeze off the sea, the slight bit of salt in the air, the perfect temperature, the delicious meal in front of them; all of it done for her.

"Yeah, I even had a bit of help with the food from the Demeter cabin. Everything here is pure, 100% home grown and natural. And I had a little help with the setting from Aphrodite."

"Ok, we'll eat. Only because you seem to be starving."

Percy broke into a huge grin and dug into his food. Annabeth giggled a bit and took a bite. It was delicious, much better than camp food. She looked around again and got a bit confused. Why would Percy just do this out of the blue?

"Percy" he stopped eating. "Why did you do all of this? I love it, and it's all so beautiful, but I'm a bit confused as to why you put so much effort into this."

"Oh. Yeah, that. Um, I don't really know what to say. I don't actually have a reason I just thought that, seeing as we've never been on a proper date, why not now?"

Annabeth smiled as she finished her meal. She took a deep breath, and launched herself at Percy, knocking over the table setting. She kissed him again and again, taking in his scent. She was happy he loved her, in fact she was ecstatic. How could she have thought so badly about something so amazing? He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, lifting her up and spinning her around.

They came up for air and after catching their breath went back at it. This continued on for about an hour more until they got a bit tired. Percy and Annabeth lay down in the sand, her head on his chest and slowly fell asleep to his heartbeat.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I've been feeling awful lately. Shittiest week of my life. My guitar broke as the cherry on top of the sundae. 750$ and 2 years of wonderful memories down the drain. So, back on topic. I hadn't had inspiration for a while and I just thought I'd push this little bit of Percabeth your way. I'm thinking of having either some more Lico/Percabeth next or maybe some violence/fighting. I can't bring myself to do angst, considering the amount in my life. So yeah. Review and suggest. Moses, out!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Percy looked down at the girl in his arms and smiled a small but loving smile. Annabeth had fallen asleep on his chest down by the lake. He knew she would feel bad if she woke up without him so he carefully picked her up and was carrying her to his cabin. He fidgeted with the door a bit and finally opened it with his foot, walking over to his bed, letting the door slam behind him.

He laid her down on his bed, carefully placing her head back on his chest and closing his eyes. She stirred slightly, but soon fell back asleep. Annabeth whispered "Seaweed Brain" and smiled in her sleep. He chuckled a bit and fell asleep to Tyson's light snoring.

The next morning Annabeth woke to Tyson's snoring. She immediately knew where she was and looked up at the goofy face of her sleeping boyfriend. The blonde straddled over Percy and forcefully kissed him, shocking him awake. His muscles tensed up, an instinct acquired after years of training but soon loosened after taking in his surroundings and the beautiful girl currently kissing his lips. He pushed into the kiss further and was about to flip her over when the horn blew for breakfast. He groaned with disappointment. Percy got out of bed and threw on an old shirt, grabbing one of the few clean ones and handing it to Annabeth.

He gave her his hand and gracefully lifted her out of the bed. The pair walked hand in hand to the dining hall. On the way Percy caught a glance of Nico, laughing along with Lacey. Oddly, her hair was ruffled and she was wearing his skull shirt. He gave Nico a quizzical look and Nico just smiled and turned back to Lacey.

"Do you think they-?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"I don't know and now is not the time to find out. Nico's is his own kid and you can be 'Annoying Big Brother' later, ok?"

"OK, Wise Girl." But Percy could not seem to get his mind off of Nico.

After breakfast, the two couples separated and went to get ready to train. Halfway into their archery training, Nico and Percy heard a scream. They ran out of the arena and to the woods. A Demeter kid was fighting a gang of dracanae. He had no chance at succeeding, so Percy and Nico jumped into action.

Percy first surrounded the kid in a sphere of ice as Nico had a skeleton take him to safety. Percy brought up another wall in front of the pair as Nico summoned two more to take on the weaker dracanae. The leader and another broke the wall and Percy leapt into the air, bringing down Abyss on the neck of the dracanae, defeating it instantly. The gold dust scattered into the wind.

Nico was having a bit of trouble with the other dracanae. It had cut his arm, and broken the shield arm. He was still a bit weak after the fight with Kronos and had only recently been getting full strength back. Percy quickly came to his aide, throwing up a wall of ice at the monster and stabbing it through the ribs.

Annabeth and Lacey were leading a group of campers and arrived just in time to see Percy, Nico over his shoulder, running to the Big House. He gave Annabeth a nod and she told the campers to disperse, letting Lacey to catch up with Percy. He kicked open the door of the Big House, placing Nico on a bed and quickly set up a bandage on the gash, and propping the other arm. He was almost unconscious the four soldiers and the dracanae had drained his energy.

Lacey bust through the door, pushing Percy out of the way and quickly kissed Nico. She hugged him tight and braced his arm, calling for ambrosia and nectar. Five minutes later, someone returned with the materials and went to feed Nico. Lacey wouldn't allow anyone else to touch him besides her and quickly took the gods' food and fed her boyfriend. He slowly regained consciousness and held his hand to his head as Lacey crashed her lips against his.

"I'm glad to see you're not dead" Percy joked.

Nico gave him a weak smile. "Didn't I tell you that I wouldn't die on you? There's no one else to watch your stupid ass"

Percy laughed along with Nico, giving him a high-five. Percy gave Nico a nod and left the room. He walked out of the Big House to have a blonde blur run into his arms. "How is he? Is he okay? What happened? Are you okay?" Percy chuckled a bit and gave her a kiss.

"I'm perfectly fine. Nico's going to be okay and Lacey is bringing him to a speedy recovery. The borders weakened a bit and we had to fight off a group of dracanae that ambushed Greg, the Demeter kid."

Annabeth sighed and dug her head into Percy's chest. He laughed a bit and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you. But I need to go practice archery. Nico and I got interrupted. You can watch if you'd like or-…"

"I'd love to." And Annabeth kissed him swiftly.

He chuckled, and the two walked off to the arena. Annabeth watched Percy intently for the next two hours as he tried to hit the bulls-eye. Though every time he had set a good shot, Annabeth would walk over and kiss him, throwing him off. The two stayed that way until the horn for dinner. Percy and Annabeth were happy to see Lacey eating next to Nico. They gave each other a quick wave and went back to their meal.

After dinner the two couples went to the beach and just lay there, talking. The four had gotten quite close since Nico and Lacey started dating and were now good friends.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next morning Percy woke to the sounds of worried bleating. He shook his head and groggily stared at the furry person in front of him.

"Percy! Get up! Get! Up! Now! Chiron needs you and Annabeth and Nico at the Big House. Now!"

"Ok, ok. Give me a minute, I need to-."

"No! Now! Now, now, now, now, now!"

"Ok. Just shut the fuck up already!"

Percy climbed out of his bed and threw on a shirt. He shoved Grover out of his way and headed to the Big House, smiling slightly at the sight of Annabeth. She ran over and hugged. He groaned.

She took his hand and dragged him over to the Big House. The pair opened the door to see Chiron talking to Nico who, not surprisingly, had Lacey right at his side.

"Ah Percy, nice to see you. As I was just saying to Nico, we need someone to retrieve the Heart of Olympus. He has already consulted the Oracle and needs to bring along two companions. He chose you and Annabeth."

"Wait. We have to get what?"

Annabeth smacked Percy. "Wake up Seaweed Brain!"

"Ow! Ok, ok. I'm up. So when do we-?"

"No. Nico. No. I can't let you go alone. Anywhere he goes I go." Lacey yelled to Chiron, tears budding at the corners of her eyes.

Nico, who was far better at negotiation, kissed Lacey fiercely and wiped away her tears. He turned to Chiron, "Chiron. I was about to ask if Lacey would be able to come with me before you interrupted. I need her on this quest as much as Percy and Annabeth. She's more than a decent fighter and one of the best healers the camp has ever seen. Please let her take me. I know three is sacred but its been broken before and they ended up fine."

Chiron sighed. He closed his eyes, placing his hand on his temples.

"Fine. Lacey you may accompany the trio on their quest."

Lacey squealed with joy and jumped onto Nico, kissing him again and again. Percy and Annabeth just stood there laughing. The couple stood up, Nico red-faced for the first time. Percy exploded and was rolling on the floor, holding his side. Annabeth kicked him and gave him a death-glare. Percy immediately shut up, stood up, and went to pack at the command of his Annabeth

It was now Nico's turn to laugh as he headed back to the Apollo cabin to help Lacey pack. Annabeth just stood there for a second and stomped off to pack up herself.

The group met up at the top of the hill a few hours later. They entered the car ready to begin their journey.


	15. Author's Note 6

To all my readers and fans, and especially Bami. I have been so busy lately and have had no inspiration for my story, but don't fear I will not cancel it like all those other lazy writers. I swear to all of you that I will continue it as soon as finals end and I have some free time on my hands. And ill make it extra long full of Lico and percabeth and action. I promise that, by the end of June, you will have your new chapter. I swear it. And if you have any suggestions, comments, concerns or anything you might like to see in upcoming chapters feel free to review or PM me. Im always open to anything you have to say. Thanks again.

-Moses J


	16. AN WE

Ok I know it has been a long long long long time since i have written. Started classes over the summer, started a job, then tenth grade, mid terms met a new girl. Shes amazing. You know the deal. For all of you who still look and wait every once in a while for my story I love you and thank you for that. I have a week and a half of vacation left and im in this angry, angsty hopeful don't-know-whats-going-to-happen-next kind of mood. So I promise youll all get a doozy of a chapter by January 6th. I swear it. But im a little stuck. I need some ideas, some feedback. Tell your friends etc. I want as much ammo on this before I start gunnin'. So yeah please review. PM me im always on and always open to criticism. Lemon, no lemon, break ups? Angst drama romance violence, death no death near death etc. im open to it all so please. Help me out here. Its as much your story as it is mine.


	17. ATTENTION

ATTENTION ALL MY READERS AND FANS. I HAVE TAKEN A BREAK FROM WRITING TO BEGIN BETA-ING. ANYONE WHO WANTS MY HELP ON ANY STORY WHAT SO EVER MY EMAIL IS . EMAIL ME ALL YOUR WORK IF YOUW ANT SUGGESTIONS. PREFERABLY SOMETHING I HAVE KNOWLEDGE BUT IF I NOT I WILL STILL DO MY BEST FOR YOU.


	18. Final PostGoodbye

Oh Good Lords In heaven. Save me Astalon, Praise me Killian, Kill me now Tith-Onanka and my Oma and Shu take my soul. You all get the point. I cannot believe I started this almost 4 years ago. To look back on my writing style then, and how brash and bold I was in my reviews. I was….a highschool freshman. Inept, poorly tutored in the ways of literature. My story rambles forth without thought or prevalence. I've created poetry that makes me weep and fables that make me beam since then. It all started because of some misguided feelings, an obsession with a book, and the implantation of those feelings onto characters and situations I never thought I'd see come to fruition. It's been over two years since I've even touched this. I don't really know if I want to come back to it, either. If anyone wants to pick this up, do a re-write, or something, go on ahead. I'm officially shutting it down.


End file.
